The genius discovered
by EmmCee
Summary: One-Shot. Spencer Reid is hot for his older team member and friend Derek Morgan. What happens when Derek realizes what Spencer is thinking about? Slash. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: I don't own those characters. I just own a strange mind that changed them a little bit :) **

**This is the first story I publish. Please leave a review!**

* * *

As always, Derek Sexy Ass Morgan was making me feel all kind of weird by just one of his famous grin. As for me, it was crystal clear that I was sexually attracted to Morgan. For the others, though, it was just a newbie looking up to the older guy to acquire new methods for the job. I'd never let them all know what I was secretly dreaming about my superior. Even if he wasn't our team leader, I considered him as such. The idea excited me, I have to admit that.

My name is Spencer Reid, and I want Derek Morgan to fuck me senseless.

We were on the jet, on our way back to Quantico after three long days in Texas, solving a crime. The hot temperature from this southern state made me hornier than ever, and all I wanted was to jump Derek who was slouched in a seat, his famous headphones on, listening to music. He was so fucking sexy I was hard and my cock was throbbing just by looking at him.

I was staring. I was pretty obvious if you ask me. I tried to force myself to look away but it was no use. My second head, if you know what I mean, was gaining power, and fast. Morgan finally opened his eyes and caught me. I rapidly looked away but it was in vain. He knew I was looking at him, ogling him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you like something you see?"

Ugh. Damned. What do you answer that when the real answer is yes?

"Sorry Morgan, I was thinking about something. You know how I can be when I think, you're the one to say that I'm a weirdo! ". I tried to joke. I didn't know if he believed me but the next thing I was aware of was him standing up, making his way towards me. He slowly sat down beside me and took a look around the jet. I did the same and realized that apart from Rossi reading a book his back turned to us, all the other members of the team were out cold, sleeping like babies.

"Reid, what is it? You know you can talk to me. About anything. "

"I was just thinking, big man. Nothing to worry about"

I was harder than ever now and I was hoping he wouldn't look at my crotch because I'm pretty sure I was sporting a tent.

"Pretty Boy, I know something is going on in this strange brain of yours. And I think I have an idea what it is. It's about me isn't it? "

My only answer was to look at my hands. I felt my blood shot to my cheeks even if more than half of it was currently somewhere else.

"Reid, I know what you're feeling. I have too, for a long time now"

"What?" I bet my eyes were as huge as saucers. Could he be? No, he must think something else. Surely this God can't be… He can't be attracted to me right? "I don't know what you're talking about".

He sat straighter, moved to the edge of his seat. He was close enough for me to kiss him but I hold myself back. I didn't want to end up with a broken nose and my dick ripped off of me!

He came a little bit closer still, slowly whispering in my ear. "Reid. Spencer. I'm as attracted to you as you are to me. As I told you, I've been for a long time. I can't say what I want to do to you here in case someone hears us, but let me take you to my place when we get back, I'll show you."

As we were landing, I couldn't stop myself to steal looks at Morgan. Could it be true or was he just fucking with my head to get the truth out of me and then laugh at me? No. He couldn't be mean like that. He was a good man. A good, sexy, fucking awesome man. When the jet finally stopped moving I slowly gathered my things, taking more time than I usually would. I wanted to be the last one to get out of the jet. That way I could tell if Morgan was waiting for me of if he was just making fun of me.

I waited at least five or ten minutes before I got out of the plane. Morgan was waiting by his car, and JJ was taking off. She slowed down and opened her window. I prepared myself for her laughing at me. Morgan must have told her.

"Hey Spence! Have a good night sleep! And be careful on your way back. You're sure you don't want me to give you a lift?"

JJ was a gift to humanity. "No thank you. I like public transportation, you know it!" I shot her a big smile, and wished her a goodnight. When I turned around, Morgan was still waiting. It had to stop now.

"Derek, I don't know how you found out but it will not affect my work and I won't jump you when your back is turned. Please don't make fun of me with this, I've already tortured myself with it". I turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey Pretty Boy! What makes you think I want to make fun of you? I told you I had the same feelings. Have I ever lied to you?"

What he was saying was true. He had never lied to me.

"Come on Spencer, get in the car, I'm bringing you to my house. I told you I'd show you what I want to do to you. "

I slowly made my way to him and rounded his car. I got in the passenger seat and waited in silence. He took the place behind the wheel, not a word said, and not 20 minutes later we were in the driveway of his house.

We had been kissing in his living room for a few minutes, when Mister Sexy Ass took my hand and led me to his bedroom. I had never seen a bed that huge, but Derek's lips on my neck helped me focus back on the task at hand. Reaching around him, I cupped his ass – and what an ass it was – in my hands and began to massage him. For his part, he managed to surprise me by stroking my hard cock through my slack and I let out a low moan.

"Spencer. Will you let me fuck you? Make you feel good? Please?"

He didn't even have to ask but I answered him anyways. "What are you waiting for, Sexy ass?" Wow. I had never been so forward in my entire life!

He pushed me slowly to the bed and when my knees hit it, I fell backward. In a few seconds, Morgan was naked in front of me and was tugging my pants down while I was getting my sweater and shirt off. When I was finally able to get a good look at him I think I drooled a little. His dick was huge and just wonderful. I took him in my hand and began to stroke him but too soon he stopped me.

"Let me make you feel good first, Pretty Boy"

He wouldn't have to ask me twice! In one swift motion, he had my ass to the edge of the bed. He reached in his bedside table and took out a whole pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. I took the lube, and then his hand. I licked his fingers suggestively and then pour a generous amount of the content of the bottle onto his fingers. I massaged his hand, spreading the lube on him. He then pushed my legs open. What he did after that almost make me shot my cum right then and there. He got closer to me, gave my ass cheek a kiss and slowly inched his middle finger in my ass. And boy did it felt good. He slowly moved his right hand's finger inside of me while his left hand got a hold of my penis and began stroking. I was trashing on the bed, moaning his name and pleading for him to not stop his ministrations. It felt too good.

He then got his head closer to my cock, only to wrap his wonderful lips around the head of it. Derek Morgan was sucking me off, giving me a blowjob. When did I get so lucky?

The guy had skills. He took me all the way in, deep throating me as he moan around my shaft. He then licked his way back up, only to use his tongue around my head and giving a special attention to my frenulum. In a couple of minutes, it became too much.

"Derek, I'm gonna…..ugh… gonna….cum…DEREK!"

I was trying to hold back to not shoot my load in his mouth, but when I looked at him he nodded his head. Between his lips around my cock and his fingers moving slowly in and out of my ass, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck! Derek, I'm cumming! UGH! FUCK! YEAH! MORGAN! " I had no more brain filter as I filled his mouth with my sperm. I felt him swallow around me. He cleaned my up after that, not letting one little drop of sperm behind. This man was a god.

All that time, his fingers never stopped moving inside of me and I was suddenly aware of him stretching me by making scissors-like movement with his fingers.

"Please Derek. I need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me. Please."

He took his fingers out of me, taking the box of condoms from the bed. He ripped it open, took one and opened it with his teeth. He slowly, oh so ever slowly, rolled the condom down on his penis. I was a little bit sad that I would not get to feel him directly in my ass, but I knew better than go unprotected. He reached for the bottle of lube but I snatched it before he could get to it. I poured lube in my hand and reached for his cock. I began to stroke him, making sure he was well lubricated at the same time. His eyes closed. I took that as a hint that I was doing my job correctly. I got close to him to whisper in his ear. "Derek, god, I need to feel your big hard cock inside my ass. Can you fuck me now? Please?"

His answer was to push me back on the bed. He took my legs, setting my calves on his muscular shoulders so the back of my thighs were on his torso. He took his penis in his hand to slowly tease my hole. He looked me in the eyes to have my permission, one I gave him with a big smile.

He then started to push his way inside of me. It wasn't my first time bottoming in a sexual relationship, but it was the first time my partner was so big. When he got the head of his penis inside of me, he gave me a few minutes to adjust to his size. When I gave him a nod he began to push inside of me again. Soon enough, he was all the way in and I could feel his hips on me. Derek began to pump in and out of me. Never in my entire life had I felt something that good. His length and girth being bigger than the average, I could feel him stretch me with every thrust he made inside of me. With every pass I could feel his head massage my prostate. I was hard again, my penis moving on my stomach with every movement Derek was making.

Suddenly, Sexy Ass movements became frantic. I knew he must have been close to his release. I began to contract my ass muscle around him. That must have made him feel good because not five second later, he was grunting.

"Fuck, Spencer, you feel so good. All tight and deep. Fucking warm. UGH. Spencer, I'm so gonna come!" He took my penis in his hand, still thrusting inside of me. "Come with me Reid. I want you to fucking release you load onto your stomach while I fuck you hard and fill you up with my big cock!"

Fuck my life. He was a dirty talker. I felt his thumb make a pass on the head of my dick and I was done.

"AHHHHH DEREK! FUCK!" Again, I had no brain filter as I shot my load on my stomach. Never had I release so much after cumming in someone's mouth not an hour before! This guy was skilled!

I felt him pump his penis inside of me twice. Hard. And then he stopped moving. I could feel him twitch inside of me as he released his sperm in the condom.

"FUCK! SPENCER! I… I can't stop cumming! AH"

After a few minutes, he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact but he lay down on his side and cradled me to him.

"Derek. That was. Wow."

"Wow indeed, Pretty Boy!"

As we lay there, looking in each other's eyes, I realized that this was more. It wasn't just fucking. Not for me and not for him either. There was feeling behind everything and that made me ecstatic. Could we be more? I was certainly hoping so.

"You ready for round two Pretty Boy?" asked Derek, with his famous grin.

"Always will be, Sexy Ass" I answered him smiling like an idiot who just got well fucked.

Wait, I had just got very well fucked!


End file.
